Playful Hunter
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Dean is curious and wants to find out if Castiel is ticklish...


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>___

_I got this idea a few days ago and i finally finished it.  
><em>_Someone please help me with my obsession of tickling this cute little angel...___

_Warning: It's a tickle-story___

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english.<em>

_Hope you like it _

**_Playful Hunter_******

It was one of these boring days when nothing exciting happened.

It was raining and cold outside, not to mention the darkness that had settled over the land.

Winter came and the days grew shorter per day now.

And Dean Winchester was certainly not a fan of weather like this.

No. Not at all!

But he couldn't change it and he did the best he could do: He stayed inside, helping his brother researching.

Castiel had joined them an hour ago as well. The angel lay comfortable on the couch Bobby's living room offered. He held a book in his hands which he had put on top of his chest, reading it. His feet were placed on top of the armrest of the couch and he had his legs crossed to get himself in a more comfortable position.

Sam was downstairs in Bobby's panic room, together with the owner of the house and both of them were working on a spell at the moment, leaving Dean alone with his friend Castiel.

The hunter threw his book away after a few more minutes of unbearable silence.

His eyes wandered around the room until they reached the angel, who didn't return his look at all. His eyes were still glued to his book and it looked like no power in this world could change that.

A soft sigh left Dean's lips, testifying of his boredom.

He wanted to do something else.

Anything but reading, because he would went completely insane if he had to read another sentence in this book.

He looked around the room, trying to find something with which he could kill his boredom.

His eyes wandered back to Castiel until his gaze was glued to the angel's socked feet, still lying on top of the armrest of the couch.

And then a predatory grin appeared on Dean's lips.

He had never thought about this question before, but he thought that now would be the perfect moment and he asked himself inwardly the question: Was Castiel ticklish?

Or were angels ticklish in general?

He knew that Castiel showed not many emotions.

Heck it was almost like a miracle if he showed emotions here and there or even laughed from time to time.

Dean was simply sick of the stoic expression his best friend wore everyday on his face.

He wanted to see another, happier expression, but he had no idea how to do that.

Well…until now…

His grin widened and his eyes began to sparkle.

Cas was still engrossed in his book and distracted by it.

This would be the perfect opportunity Dean needed to test a little theory.

He tried to act casually as he stood up and walked over to the bookshelf which stood next to the couch Cas was lying on. The angel still didn't look up from his book and kept ignoring the hunter.

Perfect, Dean thought and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from chuckling as he squeezed himself between the couch and the bookshelf. Castiel still didn't look up and Dean saw his chance to strike. He glanced down at Cas feet and had to bite his lip even harder as another chuckle threatened to pour over his lips when he saw how the angel rubbed his feet together.

This guy was so asking for it!

Dean wasted no time and set his plan to work.

He reached one of his hands up to pretend to grab a book from the higher parts of the bookshelf. The other hand reached down and he "accidentally" brushed his fingers over one of Castiel's soles.

Castiel's reaction was priceless!

A very unmanly squeak left his throat as his whole body jumped and he quickly pulled his feet back, finally dropping his book to look at said body parts with a shocked expression on his face.

Dean could hardly stand it anymore.

He could feel how laughter bubbled up inside his belly and he quickly turned his head away from the angel, pretending to look at the books in front of him and at the same time hiding this huge grin that was still on his face.

But just the thought of it that Castiel, an angel of the friggin lord, was ticklish was just too much for the hunter. And something inside him had woken up. Something he hadn't felt for many, many years. The last time he had felt it was when he had discovered that his brother Sam was still ticklish. Very ticklish to be exact and Dean had taken this knowledge to his full advantage on said day, until Sammy had been reduced to a shrieking and laughing mess on the floor.

And now Castiel had awakened the little tickle monster in him yet again.

He glanced at his friend and this time he couldn't hide that little snort anymore, when he saw how Castiel had sat up and looked at his feet like they had betrayed him.

This sight alone was enough for Dean to let the laughter out of his body, but when Cas looked at him with his typical questioningly look and knitted eyebrows he couldn't take it anymore and he started to laugh.

"Dean? What's so funny?" the angel asked, looking even more confused the more Dean laughed.

"Y-you should see your face dude hahaha. That's priceless man!"

Cas still didn't understand why Dean was laughing at him.

He didn't see anything amusing about this whole situation at all.

"What's wrong with you Cas? And where the hell came that squeak from?"

Almost immediately the angel's cheeks took on a soft shade of red and he turned his face away from the hunter.

"I-I don't know. I felt something on my foot."

Now it was Dean's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Of course he knew what Cas meant and that this was his doing, that he had tickled him and had made him squeak like a little kid, but he still pretended to know nothing about what had happened to him. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could and then, when Castiel wasn't expecting it, he would strike.

"You felt something on your foot? What was it?"

"I don't know Dean."

"Did it hurt?"

"No. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't pleasant either. I don't know what it was. But it's gone now. You can go back to your research if you want to. I am fine."

"You sure about this buddy? Maybe it would be better if I would take a look at your foot. You know: Just to make sure everything's alright with you."

Oh how he had to bite his lip to keep his serious expression when Cas tilted his head and gave his this phenomenal questioningly look yet again.

"Do you think this is really necessary Dean? The weird feeling is gone."

Dean didn't waste any time and he sat down on the armrest, grabbing Castiel's feet in a headlock and grinning when he locked eyes with him.

"Oh I think this is indeed necessary Cas. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable, right? Not that this weird feeling will come back…"

The playful tone in Dean's voice confused the angel more and more but before he got the chance to answer, another squeak left his lips as the hunter had dragged the nail of his forefinger over his right sole. Immediately the foot twitched in his strong grip and Cas' eyes grew wide. There was this weird feeling again and suddenly he felt the strong urge to…laugh?

He couldn't understand why his human vessel found this situation so amusing.

But the urge to laugh grew the more Dean dragged his nail across his sole, digging deep into his sock and scratching over certain places that made his whole body jump and he felt how a grin appeared on his face which he couldn't hold back anymore.

"D-Dean? What…what are you dohoing?"

"Just checking on your foot. Or do you have a problem with that?"

He turned around and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw this unusual big grin on his friend's face. It wouldn't take long anymore and Cas would laugh.

"W-whatever you're doing…ahh!...please stop thahahat! That's very unpleasant!"

But the hunter didn't even think about stopping.

This was way too much fun and when did he get the chance to see the angel like that?

Right: Never!

With a shit eating grin he turned his attention back to his friend's feet and slowly, very slowly, peeled off his socks. The moment his fingers touched bare skin Castiel went ballistic.

A hard jolt went through his body, like he got electrified and it wasn't long before Dean heard the first giggles slipping out of Castiel's throat. Those giggles quickly became full deep belly laughs the moment Dean raked his nails up and done the surprisingly soft soles. He had to hold on Castiel's legs tightly, because the angel began to squirm around and he tried to pull his feet back.

"What's so funny Cas?" he teased as he turned his head around to look into the angel's face which was almost split apart from the huge grin he wore.

"I-I dohohon't knohohow! AH! S-seriously Deahahan. Whahat is thahahat? Why am I lahahaughing?"

"Hmm maybe you're just in a veeeeery happy mood today?"

When Dean turned his head around yet again he couldn't help but laugh when Cas managed to narrow his eyes and glared at him for a total of two seconds before he dissolved into more loud laughter as his arch was under attack. He fell back into the cushions of the couch and wrapped his arms around his chest, giving into the laughter that flooded through his body like a tidal wave.

He could feel how tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he still didn't know why he was laughing like a complete maniac right now.

Dean on the other hand was enjoying this whole situation way too much and soon he was laughing along with the angel when the warrior of God let out an honest to God shriek the moment he wiggled his fingers in between his toes. Immediately Castiel scrunched his feet up, trying to protect his toes but Dean simply attacked his sole again and slowly Castiel's laughter went silent. And that's when the hunter stopped his playful attack. He knew that Cas didn't need to breath like a human, but he started to feel pity for him. But he still kept his feet in a firm hold, just to be sure of course.

He waited patiently until Castiel was able to speak again.

The silly grin never left his lips as he wiped the tears of mirth out of his eyes before he looked at Dean who was grinning down at him.

"Man I have never thought of it that you could laugh this much Cas! That was awesome!"

A soft blush crept its way onto his face again and the angel giggled with slight embarrassment.

"I am sorry Dean, I couldn't help it. Whatever you did to, it forced me to laugh."

Dean's grin widened.

"That's normal, because I was tickling you Cas. Have you never heard of it before?"

"Tickling? No, this doesn't sound familiar to me at all."

"Then I think it is about time that Dean Winchester teaches you the joy of tickling."

Castiel's eyes widened when Dean suddenly let go of his legs and stood up, walking around the couch until he stood right next to him with raised hands.

"Dean? Dean no! W-wait! What are you doing?"

"Oh just want to find out which spots makes an angel of the lord squeal…and making you laugh of course. You're always so…so stoic and emotionless. It's about time that you laugh a bit more, don't you think? Besides this will be fun, trust me."

And before the angel could protest, fingers dug into his sides and loud laughter soon echoed through Bobby's house yet again…

Downstairs, two hunters lifted their heads up, looking at each other while raised an eyebrow almost simultaneously.

"Is that Cas?" Bobby asked with disbelief in his voice and Sam didn't look any different from him.

"I think he finally lost his mind…" was all the young hunter could say when a loud shriek and almost hysterical laughter filled the air which clearly came from Castiel…

**_The End_**


End file.
